The Insanity
The Insanity is an Internet Survival horror game who was released in 2009. Characters: Dr. Edgar Friendly The Prisoner The Clinician Project K Tracy Takaki Vivisects: The Prisoner The Statue The Tunnel Monster The Creature Alexander In the first game,the main character is bandaged up like a mummy,He is unable to think of his whereabouts,and he has no idea how did he got inside the cage.Even though he doesn't know his name,but he must escape. He manages to escape from the cage,but still,he doesn't know who he is.After he encounters the prisoner,he warns him of the Doctor. After he "hears" that someone is coming,he hides inside the huge wardrobe.The Creature kills him, leaving the door unlocked,and his weapon on the floor(A Hammer).Continuing forward to the Cloris Enclosurehe notices 2 things: 1.The Statue of Constantine,which look realistic,and 2. The wooden basket.Inside of the basket,he sees spare parts of human and animal organisms,and ammonia.As he takes the ammonia,he get's attacked by the statue. With the hammer in his grasp,he is ready for battle... After defeating the statue,the key reveals outside of the cloris enclosure.It only fits in the Mobius Gallery... ...After he releases the crow from his cage,and takes the stone,our hero continues forward to the Belloc Quarters. Inside of the Belloc Quarters,stands the Clinician. He tells you that he was once a reknowned scientist,but now (he's a vivisect with a monkey face) all day he constructs and supplies neurological inhibitor compounds. In Plain English-Memory erasers.He also says that the hero has been given a heavy dosage,and gives you valuable information about how to get out of the house,but since he's an captive himself,he doesn't have any idea where the key is,but he heard rumors that the key is hidden somewhere throughout the house,so you will need to find it.The he leaves to his duties... Continuing on,our hero notices a fish tank,and inside it is a Payara fish. The Payara fish is a very dangerous tropical fish,rumored that it can rip off your hand with an blink of an eye.So don't you even dare to put your hand inside a fish tank with that kind of fish. Also,these fishes are similar to a Piranha,and a Barracuda.. Only way to get rid of it,is to pour the Ammonia,that you get earlier and pour it inside of the tank * ...And so,our hero has found the cooper key,and used it to open the door. Within the Dark Hallway,there is a writing on the wall,and it says "You are your own worst nightmare!"Moving on upstairs,he finds some annelids on the floor.And you keep going forward.... He enters to the Asmoseum Washroom first only to find yet another failed experiment,that is torn to shreds.he uses the hammer on the plaster and takes the broomstick,and leaves,before even dares to look himself in the mirror,Then he goes inside the Abbadon study,opens the window with a little effort,and gives the annelids to the bird,and swipes the key from his neck,as the bird chews away merely,barely acknowledging your presence!And then he looks at the portrait of a malformend woman. He smashes the glass, revealing a steel tube.Using a broomstick,he felt something pushed on the other end...He goes back to the bathroom,and takes a figurine. But all of a sudden he gets attacked by the Tunnel Monster. Yet another surgically altered victim.And he defeats it...barely. The hero goes into the libray, seeing stacks of articles about Dr. Edgar Friendly. He sees a rotunda and puts the figurine into one of the two holes. After putting the figure onto the rotunda,something happens to the room.A door reveals itself in front of him.As he goes forward,the spiral staircase give him the shivers.He keeps going forward. Then he meets Alexander. He is also a captive himself,a surgically altered vivisect,with the same goal.To escape the house.He says the code of "The Machine" is hidden somewhere in the Doctor's notes.He has a habit of keeping his secrets in his notes.But he refuses to go with the hero,because he is scared,He thinks that he is a coward,but he isn't.He's just freaked out for what he is on the outside. Going back to the library,our hero notices the journal entitled Edgar Friendly.Maybe the code is hidden in there?and it's there.***Note:The code for the Accerbus Room changes in every game,but you need to consult with Alexander first,or you wouldn't manage to find it. But, He gets attacked by the creature that killed the prisoner He manages to defeat him with his hammer. Since he has the code,he goes to the Accerbus room.Inside there is a Machine,that is a size of a Billiard table. The Machine requires the character to place his arm into a lock, and it chains shut. A saw comes from under the Billiard table, and moves forward towars the characters hand. After he beats "The Machine" He got a reward.A small token for beating it,and it's wrapped in paper.It is a poem. Going back to the Library,he explores the Rotunda once again...And he places the last piece onto the rotunda,only to find a yellow key in the middle. After he grabs the key,he goes back where he met Alexander. Going forward,he notices two locks.He uses the rusted key to get rid of the first lock. He then uses the second yellow painted key to rid of the second lock. He reveals that it is not an exit. "There is no escape! You'd better start running,because he is coming for you now! He leaves within the 5 seconds of it. Our hero tells Alexander that they need to find another way to freedom,since that door wasn't really the path to out of this insanity. The hero sees a figure from behind Alexander and Shouts "Alexander Behind you!" The figure runs toward Alexander and slashes him in half with his chainsaw. "알렉산더 네 뒤에!" 그는 알렉산더 뒤에서 뛰어옴과 동시에 알렉산더를 전기톱으로 두동강내 버렸다. After Alexander get's killed by Project K, our hero tries to make a narrow escape,but that thing catches up with him....There's no escape but to fight. After our hero knocks him off for about 20 seconds,our hero tries to escape once more,but he's caught up with him again. But this time,he's even stronger than before. And after he defeats him... again...he makes his escape through the window in the Mobius Gallery.The Height could've killed him,but he manages to survive. Our hero wakes up in the basement,several hours later.And here's that deformed woman from before...and the terrifying giant is.... Our hero is afraid of the beast,but the lady calms him down.She answers that she is Tracy Takaki.She even tries to touch his face,but he doesn't let her....Then the argument starts,and then he thinks that he's Peter Langdon,but he isn't.She tells him that Peter Langdon is dead,that his remains are used as spare parts. Tracy tells him something obscure to help him remember.And then...... 트레이시는 그가 누군지 알아낼 수 있도록 말해준다. 그리고.... ...tells him to stare deep into his own scars.She was the one who gave him that new face.She also said that we should be our own worst God-like creatures. He unbands himself, revealing his true identity....... 그녀는 또한 자신들이 신과 같은 생물체를 만들어낼 수 있다고 주장한다. 그가 스스로 밴드를 풀어내고, 자기 정체를 밝혀내는데...... Dr. Edgar Friendly! 에드가 프렌들리 박사이다! Category:The Insanity Franchise